Fruits Baskets SequealWhat If?
by Tsunami7
Summary: What if the day at the festival someone was watching when Momiji hugged Tohru and Momiji turned into a rabbit? What if that person came foward and told what she saw? And how did she know the others zodiac forms?


Fruits Baskets Sequal-What if someone saw the curse...?

A/N- Sadly I dont own Fruits Baskets, but I do own Umi... I think.. O.o oh well! On to the story!!!

Chapter One- What if...?

Flash back---

_Momiji was being held back by Kyo. The rabbit was trying to hug Tohru._

_"You just hug her every day dont you?" Momiji grinned while trying to get free._

_"WHAT?!?" Kyo let go and growled._

_"Yippeee!!!" Momiji hugged Tohru, then transformed into a rabbit._

_There was then a poof and everyone looked behind the curtain to see Momiji's clothes there, but no Momiji, and a rabbit._

_Then Yuki drew the attention away as Tohru picked up the rabbit and it's clothes and ran to the roof._

_What they didnt know, was that someone Did see... and hear the whole conversation..._

---

A couple weeks after Kyo's true form was shown and he was back to normal, Tohru was making supper as usual.

She heard a knock on the door and shouted "Shigure! Can you get that?"

Shigure hopped to the door hoping it was Ayame, but opened the door, seeing a girl in a school uniform, brown hair, light blue eyes, and vanilla skin, standing there.

"..." The girl looked up at Shigure and stared in his eyes, then finally said "Your the dog..."

"Huh?" Shigure jumped back confused.

"Who the hell is at the door?" Kyo shouted, then walked to the door to see Shigure between shocked and scared, and a girl from his school standing there.

"...Cat..." The girl looked to the orange haired boy and nodded. Kyo's eyes widened confused.

"What on earth is going on?" Yuki walked over to the door and saw the baka neko and inu standed scared and confused.

"Rat..." The girl said, noticing Yuki walk over to the inu and neko.

"Eh?" Yuki froze in spot, and stared at the girl.

Tohru came hopping to the door and walked in front of the guys. "Oh Hello Umi-chan!" She smiled. "Hello Tohru..."

"What brings you here?" Tohru smiled cheerfully.

"I saw Momiji transform into a rabbit... when the school festival thing was going on..." Umi eyed the others.

"...Uh..." Tohru just froze as well.

"I know about your family's curse from that..." Umi looked away.

"Y...Yuki... call Hatori to come here..." Shigure stuttered and blinked.

"Ye...Yeah... Sure..." Yuki slowly walked to the phone and dialed his number, and in if you like..." Tohru smiled.

"Thanks..." Umi entered and looked around.

"Kyo, can you show her to the living room...?" Tohru smiled. Shigure slowly walked over to where Yuki was standing and muttered "This isnt good..."

"Bah Why me?" Kyo was back to his normal self and growled, then muttered "This way..." and walked to the living room.

Umi followed Kyo and looked around. "It is hard for the cat to live here with the rat and inu, isnt it...?" Umi looked at the table where there was some napkins and a couch next to it.

"Uh... Yeah..." Kyo turned his back to Umi and wondered. '_I swear Momiji... this is your fault if anything happens...'_

"Can I sit down...?" Umi looked to Kyo, then to the couch.

"Eh? Sure..." Kyo turned around and nodded.

Umi sat down and sighed.

After a couple minutes of Kyo standing around and staring at Umi, while Umi stared at the ground, she finally spoke "Is there something wrong with me here...?"

"..." Kyo tried not to be angry all though he was "No there isnt..."

Finally a car pulled up and Hatori came out, and walked into the house without knocking.

Yuki and Shigure were in the kitchen talking while Tohru was putting food on the plates, then started carrying them out to the table.

"Ah Hatori, Hello" Shigure was nervous about the girl who knew about the curse.

Yuki took the rest of the plates and walked out to the table.

"Come join us!" Shigure dragged Hatori into the living room.

Umi turned to look at the dog and stared at the other one, then muttered "Dragon..."

Hatori raised an eyebrow at the girl, then sat down, as the others did too.

Umi slid off the couch and sat down on one of the seats next to Kyo and across from Tohru.

Shigure sat down on one side beside Tohru and Umi, as Hatori sat down between Kyo and Yuki.

"First of all, I would like to know your name..." Hatori said, taking out a notebook and a pen.

"Umi Aurora..." She answered and looked down at her food, then ate some.

"How long have you known about the curse?"

"Ever since Momiji hugged Tohru at the festival..." Umi looked up to everyone, who were staring back and forth between Hatori and her.

"Did you tell anyone about the curse...?" Hatori's eyes stared at Umi, as everyone else's eyes turned and stared at her.

She looked away, and opened her mouth, but no words came out at first, then they did.

Author:

LOL So sorry, I thought i would leave you all a cliff hanger! Hehe, I will write more chapters soon, please review :D

Btw, if there is a Umi at the school, this is a different one... I never pay attention much to the names of the non-main characters at school :D

Please Review/Reply/ What ever its called hugs I will post one every day or when ever I get a chance


End file.
